memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Byron Morrow
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Actor |characters = Adm. James Komack Adm. Westervliet |image2 = Westervliet.jpg |caption2 = ... as Admiral Westervliet }} Byron Morrow was a veteran character actor who has appeared twice in the Star Trek universe, both times as admirals in . He was also the first actor on Star Trek to appear as a character in the admiralty. Morrow filmed his scene for "Amok Time" on Monday . He filmed his scene as Westervliet on Friday , at Stage 8 in Desilu's Culver City studios. Born in Chicago, Illinois, Morrow served his country in World War II, performing in theater productions during his tour of duty. He began appearing in film and television in the late 1950s and amassed some 200 appearances in a career spanning the next 35 years. Morrow's television work includes guest appearances on (playing a Martian with Vic Perrin in an episode also featuring Susan Oliver and Paul Comi), (two episodes: one with Michael Ansara, Clegg Hoyt, and Brian Keith, another with Jeff Corey and Jason Wingreen), Rawhide, The Andy Griffith Show, Wagon Train, The Man from U.N.C.L.E (including an episode where he plays an U.N.C.L.E. doctor with Bill Quinn), The Invaders (with Barry Russo and Garth Pillsbury), Bewitched (including an episode where he again works with Bill Quinn), Lost in Space (with Bill Mumy), Get Smart, The Wild Wild West (two episodes, both with Arthur Batanides, one with Michael Dunn), I Dream of Jeannie, The Mod Squad (with Clarence Williams III and Tige Andrews), The Waltons, Barnaby Jones (working with Bill Erwin, Meg Foster, Vince Howard, and Lee Meriwether), Kolchak: The Night Stalker (with John Fiedler and Vince Howard), Quincy, M.E. (with Robert Ito and Garry Walberg), Fantasy Island (starring Ricardo Montalban), Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Highway to Heaven, and multiple episodes of Bonanza, Mannix, and The Rockford Files. Perhaps most notably, he was often seen in the role of a judge on Perry Mason, a series on which he appeared seven times between 1960 and 1966. Morrow was also seen in a 1970 episode of , during which time his TOS co-star Leonard Nimoy had become a regular on that series. Morrow would also reunite with William Shatner in a 1974 episode of The Magician. And in 1989, Morrow appeared on Beauty and the Beast (starring Ron Perlman and Stephen McHattie) in an episode also guest-starring future actor Armin Shimerman. Star Trek wasn't the only franchise in which Morrow played two different admirals; he also played two different characters with that same rank in the two mini-series based on novels by Herman Wouk, The Winds of War (1983) and War and Remembrance (1988). Fellow Trek alumni Peter Brocco, Michael Ensign, Ken Lynch, Logan Ramsey, and Lawrence Pressman also had roles in the former series; Ian Abercrombie, Lawrence Dobkin, Bruce French, Richard Lineback, Glenn Morshower, Charles Napier, John Rhys-Davies, and William Schallert appeared in the latter. George Murdock appeared in both. On film, Morrow made appearances in the English version of 1962's King Kong vs. Godzilla, the 1963 dramedy Captain Newman, M.D. (also featuring Barry Atwater, Paul Carr, Seamon Glass, James Gregory, and Paul Sorenson), Gore Vidal's The Best Man (1964), Disney's The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969, with Ed Begley, Jr. and William Schallert), the war drama Johnny Got His Gun (1971, with Peter Brocco, Robert Easton, and David Soul), and Elia Kazan's 1976 drama The Last Tycoon (co-starring Tige Andrews, Seymour Cassel, and Jeff Corey), among others. Morrow went uncredited in nearly all of these films; however, one film he did receive credit for was the 1970 science fiction classic Colossus: The Forbin Project, directed by Joseph Sargent. Morrow retired from acting in 1991, with his last work being an episode of Father Dowling Mysteries. He passed away in Woodland Hills, California fifteen years later. He was 94 years old. Appearances * Admiral Komack, in * Admiral Westervliet, in External links * * la-news-obituaries|Byron Morrow's obituary|www.latimes.com|Los Angeles Times|site=online}} (registration required) * de:Byron Morrow es:Byron Morrow Category:Performers Category:TOS performers